


the enemy

by tofuudiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofuudiger/pseuds/tofuudiger
Summary: it seems shiro gets himself into trouble purposefully.





	the enemy

"you think you're all high and mighty, paladin of the black lion, leader of voltron? come to me, you'll be taught who's in charge!" lotor roared, pushing up from his throne as the guards pushed shiro forward. "everyone else out!" he shouted when shiro stumbled.

the guards were quick on their feet, leaving room immediately. lotor didn't take much time to grab shiro's face and run his fingers over the scar across it.

"takashi shirogane, you've caused us a great deal and now you're back? however will you repay the galra empire?" lotor asks. when shiro doesn't respond, he yells, "on your knees!"

shiro drops to his knees immediately, smiling at the sound of lotor's zipper.

"oh, i know exactly what i'll do to you," lotor smirks.

suddenly lotor armor is at his legs and his cock is out. "bite and i won't hesitate to slit your pretty little throat. do you hear me?" lotor's voice booms and shiro nods.

lotor then pushes shiro's mouth open with his fingers and forces his cock in. 

shiro gags at the cock going easily down his throat, all the jagged parts pressing against his cheek. shiro can feel himself getting hard, so he rocks against the ground. lotor notices. 

"ah, shiro, you must know how beautiful you feel around me if you're getting hard just giving a blowjob."

lotor slams in harder, holding his cock down shiro's throat until he gags and pulls back. lotor waits for him to catch his breath before he grips his hair and pulls him up, turning him towards the doors. 

shiro pulls at the cuffs around his wrists, catching lotors attention, who grabs them and rips them apart.

"pull down your pants and touch yourself," he tells shiro, pulling him flush against his cock.

when shiro's pants are down, lotor watches shiro lick at his hands before touching himself.

"yes, you're doing so well," lotor speaks, rubbing his own cock as he positions at shiro's hole, bending him slightly before thrusting into him.

shiro doubles over in pain and lotor lowers with him. he kneels on the floor as he continues to thrust into shiro who's stopped touching himself in favor for biting his hand.

lotor can see the blood, but shiro can only guess he's bleeding by the way lotor's thrusts become easier.

"keep feeling like this and i'll give you the universe," lotor speaks, pulling shiro flush against him. shiro turns, his mouth open in invitation for lotor to kiss him. lotor leans down and grabs shiro's chin, pulling him up.

against lotor's chest, shiro can feel him go deeper inside as he kisses shiro and then his neck. the marks lotor leaves will stay for days, just like all the others.

shiro begins touching himself again, only getting in a few strokes before he feels lotor bite down on his shoulder and thrust up, freezing.

shiro felt lotors cock pulse, all the jaggedness moving. he felt the come fill him to the brim, more than a human could ever do, and it kept going. soon the come was spilling out of shiro and ruining the pants around his ankles.

when lotor finally pulled out, shiro's hole gushes. lotor wiped his fingers through the come, turning shiro's head.

eyes half lidded and tongue out, shiro licked lotor's fingers clean, whimpering when lotor doesn't kiss him again. 

"stop acting like a bitch in heat," lotor spoke, reaching around shiro to grab his cock. shiro gasps, arching his back.

"stay still!" lotor yells, pulling shiro back against him. shiro does, but only until lotor speeds up.

shiro shakes, bending against lotor's cock. lotor moves his free hand up to shiro's neck, squeezing it in an attempt to keep him still.

"f-fuck," shiro stutters before coming all over lotor's hand. lotor licks it, wiping the rest on the pants around shiro's ankle before taking them off him.

lotor kisses shiro on his neck before  raking his fingers through shiro’s hair.

"when do you think the paladins will notice you've gone missing?" lotor asks, sitting fully and pulling shiro into his lap.

shiro shrugs, "they probably have already, they just don't know where i've gone." lotor smiles.

"then we should have enough time to shower and send you back, yeah?" lotor says, squeezing shiro's hips. 

shiro felt like he was on the wrong side of the war.

**Author's Note:**

> my first work of 2019 is smut. how nice. anyway, i’ve never actually uploaded something like this anywhere. i’ve only ever written it and kept it locked away, lmao. this is absolutely awful and i’ll probably edit it later maybe? i have no idea.


End file.
